


I Knew You'd Cry

by fitzgaren



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Eternal Summer, Free!-Eternal Summer-, M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzgaren/pseuds/fitzgaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings were as event-less as always. Rin would follow the daily routine: wake up, make breakfast for Sora, and finish dozens of chores. That’s the only way Rin could keep his mind off him.</p><p>Him.</p><p>The man whose picture sat on top the fireplace. Whose medals embroidered his flashy uniform. Whose fingers creased the gloves he wore as he saluted. Rin hated that picture, he hated that uniform, but he would never, ever hate the man in them. For that reason, Rin began his mornings with the yard chores. The less he saw that photo, the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You'd Cry

Mornings were as event-less as always. Rin would follow the daily routine: wake up, make breakfast for Sora, and finish dozens of chores. That’s the only way Rin could keep his mind off him.

**_Him._ **

The man whose picture sat on top the fireplace. Whose medals embroidered his flashy uniform. Whose fingers creased the gloves he wore as he saluted. Rin hated that picture, he hated that uniform, but he would never, ever hate the man in them. For that reason, Rin began his mornings with the yard chores. The less he saw that photo, the better.

* * *

 

**  
**  


Rin slid his hands against the fabric of the white sheet. With a small tug, he took it off the clothesline and quickly folded it. He gently placed it in the laundry basket and reached for another sheet. The sun was at in colorful group of colored clouds,, and small breeze blew through the spring air, blowing Rin’s maroon hair into his face.

“Want a hair tie, Dad?”

Rin turned to find his son, Sora, holding a hair tie towards him. “It looks like you need one.”

“Thank you.”

Rin kindly took it, and effortlessly tied his hair back. Continuing with the laundry, he spoke, “So who’d end up choosing for Hero Week? You were set on Michael Phelps, right?”

Sora sat down on the grass and tipped his head back in a thinking motion.

“Uh… Oh yeah! I chose Papa!”

Rin was surprised, “You chose Papa?”

His son flashed him a smile, his sharky teeth exposed. “Yeah! Papa’s got a cool uniform ,and shiny gold medals and big, big trophies ,and lots of people that love him ,and he fights on water with other people just like him ,and he-”

“Sora, have you fed your goldfish?”

Sora’s eyes widened, and just as fast as he had appeared, he ran towards the porch. “I’M COMING SUZU!” Rin watched as he disappeared into the house. Even though Sora did not show it, Rin knew that he missed his Papa. Sometimes, Sora would ask to sleep with Rin, and he’d let him, knowing that in someway, it would help fight the pain. And some nights, when he couldn’t sleep, Rin would rub the ring on his finger, to remind himself of a deeper bond that he held with Sousuke.

**  
**  


* * *

 

**  
**  


It wasn’t fair.

One year ago, despite being injured, Sousuke was drafted to war. Rin had begged him to report himself as injured, but Sousuke had made up his mind. For a while, that topic caused there to be heated arguments that led to screaming, crying fits from Rin, and at some point Sousuke began to ignore Rin. Things got ugly, but overtime, as the date grew closer, both Sousuke and Rin knew that they had to keep it together for Sora’s sake. The last night they had together was spent well. They made passionate love, and when morning came, it was a tearful goodbye. At first, it didn’t seem that bad, Sousuke would be gone for a couple months, and then he’d return home to Rin and Sora.

Yet the moment Rin saw his husband pass the gate, the moment he saw the plane fly into the sky, the moment it disappeared; only then did he realize just how much he needed Sousuke. One year ago, but no letters, no phone calls to insure his safety, nothing,

Rin sighed and continued to fold the white sheets. When the basket grew full he reached down and picked it up, taking the basket inside. As he walked up the porch steps, a familiar bell rang, and soon after, two words were announced from inside the house.

“Mail’s here!”

Rin heard quick steps coming down the staircase inside. The front door swung open and Sora nearly flew into his Dad. “Hey! No running in the house!” Shouted Rin, watching as his son ran to the mailbox upfront.

Shaking his head, Rin continued on his way inside, making sure to shut the door. He easily made his way up the stairs and proceeded to finish his final chore.

Coming back downstairs, Rin carried the empty basket under his arm. He set the basket by the door and continued on outside. He found his son standing by the mailbox, sorting through the piles and piles of mail. Rin could hear some of what Sora was mumbling. His son caught eye of Rin, and walked towards him.

“...bank, bank, spam, catalog, spam, bank, pizza coupon, bank, Mari-”

Rin noted Sora’s facial expression change as he read the last piece of mail.

“Dad! Dad!”

Sora sped to Rin, waving an olive envelope with an official looking seal, in air. “Dad! Look! It has Papa’s badge on it!”

Rin’s eyes sprouted with hope. He took the envelope from Sora and in a hurried motion he ripped it open. “This bastard better have a good reason for his behavior…” he mumbled, as he pulled the letter away from the unnecessary shields of paper.

“Whad'ya say dad?”

“Don’t repeat that.”

Rin glued his eyes to the paper and began to read it’s content out loud. He sat down on the porch steps behind him, and his son did the same; eager to hear what the letter read.

_“_ _Dear Sora,_

__**  
**  


_I know I haven’t written to you or your Dad in a while. Tell your Dad, that I’m sorry.”_

Rin grit his teeth as he reread that line in his head.

_“First things first, I want you to know how much I love you. Has your Dad been reading to you like I do? Everynight? Let your Dad know that he’s doing a good job? Your Dad needs that reassurance.”_

__

“I do not!” Rin stated, after he read that line.

“Ya’ kinda do, Dad.”

_“I’m sure you're having fun at school. Do you like your teacher? Don’t be afraid to show off how smart you are. Have you practiced your backstroke? You must be really good at it by now. In fact, I’ll bet your Aunt Kou has stopped by a lot, right? Tell her to keep spending time with your Dad, he gets lonely.”_

“Papa knows what’s up.”

_“Now I know that at times Dad might skip the living room, he might accidentally buy three Colas from the store, or that he might accidentally serve an extra bowl of ramen, but that’s okay. Dad makes mistakes sometimes, and even though I’m not there, Dad knows that I love him.“_

__

Sora watched as his Dad placed a hand around his mouth.

_“Since I’m not around I need you to protect Dad. Which means you have to hug your Dad, love your Dad, and tell your Dad how much we both love him. He’s clueless, so you’ll have to really get the message to him. I love you Sora, I’m afraid I can’t write anymore, it’s almost time for me to go.”_

Rin watched as his vision suddenly became blurry. His nose was stuffy, and a few wet spots appeared on the letter as he read the last few lines.

_“Take care of Dad for me, he’s a crybaby.”_

_Love,_

__

_Papa_

__

_(P.S.) Rin, stay strong for Sora. Stay strong for me. Baka._

__

_(P.P.S) I kissed this paper below the text below._

_**  
(P.P.P S.) I love you.** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
